


Nothing Without My Queen...

by daalex



Series: Intertwined Destiny [17]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Demeter's Harvest Challenge (Lore Olympus), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Passion, Sex, Sex by the fireplace, Shameless Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: Previously in Intertwined Destiny:Hades visited the mortal realm to inform Demeter of his intentions to eventually marry Persephone.  Though he approached carefully, Demeter still sought to attack him, as a small battle ensued.  The message was delivered, but it was not easy.Some time later, Persephone and Hades find their selves nestled by the fireside for what was to be a simple night at home.  However, Hades' internal turmoil could  not be ignored.  Recalling his endeavors in the mortal realm, and his longing for his own mother, he and Persephone discuss the inner workings of his heart, no matter how reluctant he may be.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Reader, Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Intertwined Destiny [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467226
Comments: 36
Kudos: 224





	Nothing Without My Queen...

**Author's Note:**

> warning: **strong sexual content within.** read at your own discretion. 
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

“Are you alright, Hades?” Persephone asked gently.  
  
Raindrops tapped against the roof and the windows as Hades found himself staring off into a space; his mind clouded with thoughts while he leisurely stroked Persephone’s shoulder. He found himself replaying several things in his mind. One: what his brothers had told him at their brunch a few weeks ago; if he felt strongly enough to ask for Persephone’s hand in marriage, then he shouldn’t let anything stop him. Two: the small battle with Demeter in the mortal realm, affirming his intentions. Three: the longing for his own mother and wonder as to how well she would have gotten along with Persephone, if she were still living. Four: how in the realms would he propose to her? He wanted it to be perfect, for the perfect goddess that Persephone is.  
  
“I’m sorry, sweetness; what did you say?” Hades absentmindedly replied.  
“I was asking if you were alright… I mentioned that we should get something to eat, and you never responded.”  
“I’m sorry, darling. What would you like to have for dinner? Do you want to order takeout or take a trip outside?”  
“Honestly, I’d love to stay home. It’s so dreary outside.”  
“Takeout it is then!”   
  
Giving Persephone’s shoulder a caring squeeze, Hades got up from beneath their puddle of blankets to retrieve his phone from an adjacent table. Persephone sat on the couch, snuggling deeper into the warm spot that Hades had left. The flames from the fireplace continued to flicker and crackle, casting a warm glow on Hades’ cerulean skin. He was wearing simple blue flannel checkered pajama pants, without no shirt. He was plenty warm when cuddling with Persephone, and the fire had the living room at a comfortable temperature. She donned the matching pajama shirt to his pants, and nothing else; her hair cut short in a pixie style once again. She bit her bottom lip while looking at Hades’ sculpted body, admiring his broad frame and toned muscles.  
  
Hades scrolled through the various restaurants on the DaemonDash app, trying to decide what sounded appetizing. However, the scrolling was more of a mindless motion, as his thoughts were still very much clouded on what would be the next steps to take for he and Persephone. She was due to complete her studies in a few weeks. He had been speaking with Hecate about having Persephone formally come on board with Underworld, if was what she desired. All of her effects and belongings were moved into the mansion, with procuring them from Artemis not so long ago. Most importantly, he loved her, more than anyone he ever had before. Was it too soon to decide what to do? Should things stay just as they are, without any elevation to a different level? Is their future actually secure? He knew what he wanted, but was not sure how to move in order to get there.  
  
A roar of thunder captured Hades attention finally, interrupting his trance like state. Persephone noticed that Hades had stopped scrolling and was staring at his phone, his face wearing a look of concern. Standing up from the couch, she padded across the living room to him and tugged him back towards the couch.  
“Your Majesty,” she joked. “My darling, what is the matter?”  
“I…”  
Hades looked at Persephone’s loving face. The twinkle in her eye as she smiled, beneath eyelashes that rested on her cheeks like butterflies when she blinked, dusted with faint freckles that were scattered along her face as if it were a connect the dots page, and he wanted to draw lines in the spaces with tender kisses. The wisps of pink and magenta hair, strewn about wildly atop her head, with blue forget-me-nots woven in like a headband. The curve and put of her lips as she spoke to him, with genuine concern. _I don’t know how I got to be lucky enough to have you, but I refuse to ever let you go…  
_  
“You’re so damn beautiful,” he sighed.  
Persephone wrapped her arms around him as she pulled Hades back into her arms, giggling as he was smothered by her ample bosom. A heavy chuckle roared from his belly as he nuzzled her soft breasts, wiggling his mouth and cheeks back and forth as he intentionally made silly blubbering noises. She shrieked with laughter as he scooped her into his arms, turning her body hastily so that he had her at an advantage. Her back was on the couch cushions, arms lazily wrapped around his neck as he had his hands at her waist, legs intertwined with one another. Looking up at him, she took a hand to caress his face, and he instinctively leaned into her palm, like a cat yearning for its master’s touch.   
Suddenly, Persephone pulled Hades close to her again, and with her strength, rolled them off of the couch and onto the floor of the living room, still tangled in the midst of the blankets. They landed with a soft thud and she giggled obnoxiously while he was taken aback in surprise. It then turned into a fun game of seeing which of the gods could playfully overpower the other, rolling and writhing about, one on top of the other to see who the dominant winner would be. Hades found himself victorious as the two of them wound up a few feet away from the fireplace, breathing heavily from their inadvertent wrestling match to best one another’s inhibitions. Persephone playfully tapped on Hades blue biceps, wriggling to be released from being pinned below him. He obliged, allowing her space to sit up. Rocking back to his heels, he sat face to face with Persephone, who climbed into his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. Grinning and bubbling over with admiration, she kissed him on his forehead. He softly held her hand in his own, taking the time to run his thumb over the knuckles, landing on one finger in particular on her left hand. A somber expression was cast on his face as he let his thumb stay on top of her quartus manus, lingering for a moment while he looked at her delicate pink hand beneath his own.  
  
“Aidoneus,” Persephone protested. “Seriously, my dear, what wrong? Where is your mind right now?”  
At the sound of his formal name, he abruptly took his hand away from hers, but buried his fingertips in the wispy mass of her hair, combing her short locks with his fingers. He sighed intensely, still avoiding eye-contact with the woman of his dreams. Sensing his uneasiness, Persephone moved his face upwards, to bring his eyes to meet her own. A hint of violet flashed briefly in his pupils, the reflection of the flames of the fireplace dancing in his irises.  
Hades pulled Persephone closer to him, as they sat forehead to forehead. She stroked his hair dearly, doing her best to soothe the discomfort he seemed to be experiencing.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke.  
“Kore,” he breathed, “I just…. I just kind of wish that my mother was still here. I feel like she would love the woman that you are.”   
Immediately, Persephone gasped. Tears filled her eyes, spilling down her cheeks much like the rain that beat against the windows.  
“Oh Aidon…. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean any harm in asking.” She peppered his cheeks in kisses, pulling him close for another embrace. Squeezing her arms around him, he rested his head in the nook of her neck, taking in her scents of jasmine and roses. “I’m sure she was a phenomenal mother. I would have loved to have met her… I didn’t mean to further upset you by asking you what’s wrong.”  
“No you’re fine, sweetness… She’s been gone for a long time, and most of the time I’m fine… It’s just that lately, I’ve been thinking about things…”  
Hades grew silent; the only sound was his gentle breathing against Persephone’s skin, and the crackle of the flames that engulfed the logs in the fireplace with a hot mixture of oranges, reds and yellows.  
“Can I ask what you’ve been thinking about?” Persephone asked.  
  
Raising his head from the warmth of her embrace, Hades looked at Persephone, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
“I love you,” he avowed. “More than anyone, any place, or any thing that I have ever experienced. My father could break free from Tartarus this very instant and attempt to overthrow the Pantheon with another war, and it still would not be nearly as dreadful as the thought of ever being without you, for even a single moment. I …. I don’t know what the future holds, but my future; my destiny, must include you. There _is_ no other option… I know that I’m a flawed man. I’m not the mightiest king in the cosmos, and sometimes… I doubt the choices that I’ve selected. However, the single best decision that I have made, was allowing you into my heart. I can’t make it without you, Persephone. I don’t have the strength; my soul would be incomplete… if you weren’t here.”  
“Aidoneus,” she whispered, dusting her lips across his own. “I _love_ you. Eternally. I could summon every blade of grass; every tree branch, every leaf and petal of every flower that has ever existed in all of the years that the realms have sat forth, and it still would not surmount to a fraction of the admiration that I have for you, my love. I’m not going anywhere, ever. So, stop being so somber; you have nothing to worry about.”  
  
Persephone kissed him devotedly, as her lips caressed his affectionately, dancing across the soft pout with grace, love, and passion. Hades inhaled as his lips took hers in between his own, as they alternated back and forth with licks and pecks, tongues darting in and out probing for the warmth of one another. Persephone broke the embrace for a short moment, as she wiped the remaining tears from his face.  
  
“And just for the record, Hades Aidoneus--God of the Dead, Ruler of the Underworld and love of my immortal life: you very _much_ are the mightiest king in the cosmos.”  
A smile crossed his lips as they crashed into Persephone’s, wet and hungrily, inhaling deeply as the tip of his tongue circled the entrance to her mouth, inviting hers to come and play as well. Her fingers were lost in the locks of his hair, as his head tilted to meet hers with vigor. Suddenly, he pulled back for a moment, and let his hands drop to her waist, yanking at the bottom seams of the pajama shirt. With urgency, he pulled it over her head, as his eyes were glazed over with a scarlet hue.  
  
“If I am such a king,” he conceded, “I am still nothing, without my queen.”  
He amorously pushed Persephone onto her back, unfurling her naked body from the tangled mess of blankets. The fire roared, as embers of the log that were now blackened cinders fell down into ashes beneath the andiron. Sweat began to bead at her temple; her skin warmed by the close proximity of the blaze in the fireplace. Her nipples crinkled and hardened with the sudden exposure to the air, without fabric to protect them any longer. Goosebumps pimpled all over her rosy flesh. Her breath hitched as she caught the look of desire in his eyes. Hades gazed down at Persephone, while his pupils burned nearly as bright as the flames to his right.  
“Let me worship you, my queen.”  
  
Without hesitation, he stood to his feet to remove his pajama pants, his cobalt blue shaft, flush and hardened with arousal, straining to be freed from the confines of the flannel. The blue and silver scars were almost iridescent in the low light of the fire.  
  
“I want to make love to you, Persephone… I want to worship you, as you deserve. I… I need to worship you…”  
“Please,” she affirmed, in a husky whisper.   
  
Hades gently knelt to the floor, with knees on either side of Persephone’s thighs. Fondly, he caressed her face as he brought her mouth to his for yet another kiss; teeth gnarling, tongues swirling, wet and impassioned. She was ambrosia personified, and he found himself at the brink of starvation for the nourishment she could provide. Groaning with desire, he broke away from her honey sweet lips to drag his tongue down her neck, suckling at the flesh where her collar met her throat, hungrily taking in the skin as he licked, lapped and nibbled, leaving a mark of claim. She mewled beneath his clutch, as her hips bucked up to him, feeling the heat of her arousal pooling between her legs. Satisfied with tasting her neck, his tongue continued to flick and dart downward, making a trail atop her mountainous breasts as if he were a snake, seeking prey to latch his jaws upon. Hungrily, he sucked her nipple into his mouth, as her fingers were tangled throughout his silver locks once again.   
  
With both hands, he kneaded at her plush, soft thighs, caressing them as his fingers grasped at her ample buttocks. Frantically, he tried to grab the luscious globes in both hands, but it was too much for his palms to handle. He settled for wanton caresses, trying to touch as much of her skin as he could. Persephone’s leg curled around, her foot finding a free space near the nook of his knee, bringing his body closer to her own. The heat radiated from between her legs, as Hades moved his fingertips upwards, and continued his mouths decent down her soft belly. Tenderly, he took a piece of skin in between his teeth, tugging lightly and licking his tongue around it. She moaned loudly, the thunder roaring in time with the sudden spasm of her body. Breathing heavily, her chest rapidly rose and fell with the closer that Hades drifted to the apex between her legs.   
  
Her folds were slick with want, and Hades could barely contain himself from immediately burying his rock-hard dick far within her walls. Placing a fingertip at her entrance, he flicked it upward, slowly, as the sticky petals opened for his touch. Oozing with tasty nectar, Hades swirled that finger of his up to the bundle of nerves that was hidden under a small thatch of dark pink curls, glossing over the bud and back down to her entrance, inserting a finger fully. Persephone let a breath hiss from behind clenched teeth, as another finger joined the first inside of her, pumping in and out at a languid pace.   
  
“Shit, Hades,” she purred, moving her hips to meet his fingers. He chuckled, a devilish smirk on his face as he watched her below him, writhing at his touch. Continuing to curl his fingers upwards in a come-hither motion, Hades leaned down to lick between her folds, lapping up the juices that ran like waters in a summer spring, tasting of musk and flowers, with a hint of salty sweetness. His tongue moved up, down, back forth, left and right, spelling words in an unknown language of lust against the folds of her quivering pussy. Bearing down on her clit, applying pressure and suction, he flexed his wrist as he continued to curl his fingers inside of her, pumping in and out at a moderate pace while his lips and tongue continued to suckle at the sensitive pearl. Adding a third finger, Persephone wrapped her leg around the back of his neck, clutching a fistful of glossy silver locks as she rolled her hips against his mouths relentless assault. Her breathing staggered, moans more rampant as she felt the heat of her climax swiftly gathering below her stomach. Looking up at his lover, she was beginning to come apart at the seams, desperately grasping at his head and hair, needing more pressure before she could meet her release. Clamping her thighs on either side of his head, she arched her back, while Hades quickened his tempo, helping his queen on her ascension to an orgasm.  
  
“Cum for me,” he hummed into her snatch, with walls that pulsed around his digits that greedily prodded in and out. “That’s right, my queen…. Cum for me…”  
  
As if on command, a white-hot flash of pleasure and electricity raced through Persephone’s body. Her toes curled, while her heels dug into his back with a desperate pressure, almost bruising him. Her hips bucked and thrashed against his face as he let her ride his face through the waves of her climax, erupting with a radiating heat. A hoarse yell escaped from her throat as she clenched fists of hair in her palms, her body spasming as the peak of her orgasm took over. Blooms of forget-me-nots were scattered through the room, with bright blue petals raining down sweetly in the air, strewn about every which way.   
  
Breathless, Persephone’s mouth was agape with a soundless cry as the waves of her completion pinged through her body like an untamed hot circuit. Hades then slowly pried her legs away from the sides of his head, his head flush with the pressure of her thighs clamping down on him during of her orgasm. Bringing his fingers to his lips, he looked at the pink goddess with a feral desire, licking her juices clean from his hand. Barely able to see, she lifted a hand to reach for his him, still trembling with aftershocks.   
  
“I… need you… inside … of … me,” she whispered.  
“Then you will have my, my queen,” Hades murmured, positioning himself to enter her core.  
  
Leaning down, he kissed her passionately, fondling and caressing her sweat glistened flesh as she opened her legs to receive him. Holding the head of his cock, he moved the mushroom in between her folds, coating himself in her juices. Persephone groaned, yearning for him to fill her. As he readied himself, he inserted a portion of his shaft cautiously, restraining the urge to crash down with a single stroke. Persephone melted beneath him as Hades continued his descent into her walls.   
  
“More,” she moaned. “Please baby… I… Fuck!”  
Hades was silent, using all of his concentration to control his movements. As his length disappeared in the hot crevice between her legs, he could not help but to moan with the wet warmth that surrounded him.   
“Fates,” he breathed. “You feel so fuckin good, my queen…. You’re still quivering for me…”  
“Take me, Aidoneus…. _Now_.”  
  
Hades removed his dick slightly, and then gave a sharp flick of his hips, plunging forward into her sheath. A clap of thunder rumbled and roared outside; its sound reverberating with a low boom as sank into her once again.  
  
“I love you so much, my queen,” he panted, quickening his dips into her core.  
“Ah! I… love you… gods… so… much.”  
  
With no effort at all, Hades had brought Persephone to the peak of yet another climax, as her body trembled beneath him. He buried his head in the nook of her neck as he brought both of her legs up, wrapping them around his waist and back, as he continued to thrust, burrowing his throbbing cock to the hilt with every swirl and flex of his groin.  
“I love it when you cum for me,” he breathed. “Let me see you come undone, queen. I want to see you while I fill you up…”  
“Oh Hades!!!” Persephone screamed.   
“This dick is yours love… Take it… Take what’s yours… I belong to you, sweetness… Forever.”   
“Fates!!”  
“Let me hear you, sweetness. Let me hear you claiming your pleasure…”  
  
Hades then rocked back on his knees, with one of Persephone’s legs over his shoulder, as he pumped his hips aggressively, ensuring that the head of his dick rubbed against her g-spot with each dart between her folds. Clutching the blankets, another orgasm rumbled from her core like that of the thunder booming outside. The orange brilliance of the fire glowed upon their skin; flames warming the room with as much burning heat as their sensual rite of their passion did. Blue and pink moved within and outside of one another in perfect harmony. Vigorously, Hades plunged in and out of Persephone’s snatch as her body shuddered, another climax wreaking havoc on her helpless body. His rigid cock penetrating repeatedly elicited a chain of moans, mewls and whimpers from Persephone, each like an inspiring melody, encouraging Hades to please her even more. With every caress of her walls, they clamped down on his thick shaft, milking the essence from him as he fought to inhibit his own climax, which was beginning to sneak up on him quickly.   
  
Perspiration dripped down the spine of his back, his hair matted to his forehead and temple while he brought Persephone to the peak of yet another orgasm. The sight of her breasts bouncing and her voluptuous thighs bouncing with the impact of his strokes drove him wild. His beautiful wildflower, the love of his immortal life, his waking thought and midnight dream there beneath him, splayed out in a state of bliss as he strode to please her with every drop of ichor in his being, drained to his member that was embedded far down into her innermost channel, with adoration in every pop of his hips. Skin slapping against skin, her voice calling his name loudly like an enchanting spell, seeking to unlock the magic of his climax.   
  
“I can’t… hold out … much longer, darling,” he sputtered.  
“Cum for me, Hades,” she squealed. “I want you… to—ah! I want you to hold me close while you cum… I want to… feel you.”  
  
Hades swept Persephone’s leg away from his shoulder, wrapping it around his back once again as he positioned himself on top of her. Positioning his hands at her waist, he drove his dick into her repeatedly, harder, as she wailed with pleasure. Every probe of his shaft burying into her sheath set a spark of fire that burned at the base of his stomach, growing in heat as he chased his release.   
  
“I love you so much,” he grunted in her ear. “Cum with me, my queen…. You were… made for me… and I for ... you…”  
Persephone dug her nails into his skin as her arms clutched around him, struggling to withstand the momentum of his barrage of thrusts, firing like a piston at maximum performance. His rhythm began to waver, as Persephone’s cries of pleasure and tight grip on his shaft were enough to tip him over the edge. The final staccato snap of his hips driving into her canal pulled every bit of strength from him, his seed spurting in warm sticky bursts deep within of her womb. A feral yell rang through the air with another clap of thunder; the bass vibrato sinking low in the background as Hades was hit with a blinding, white hot flash of light. His entire body tingled, pinging with electricity as if he were lightning himself, bursting with energy with nowhere to ground it but the hilt of Persephone’s quivering snatch. She spasmed and trembled in his grasp, moaning in ecstasy, nails drawing the faintest hints of ichor along his shoulder blades as the ocean wave of pleasure crashed through her body in their simultaneous climax.   
  
Breathing heavily, his large blue frame remained positioned atop her petite pink body as he struggled to regain clarity. Persephone peppered his cheek with kisses, and he reciprocated with gentle, tepid movements. Hades’ lips tickled her own, lightly nibbling and nipping at her nose and chin. She smiled as she felt his shaft softening from its eruption, until he finally withdrew from her completely. Rolling over to lay on his back, Persephone curled up against him, hair matted to her forehead. A cloud of flower petals continued to fall around them, and Hades found himself with a crown of forget me nots atop his sweaty brow as well.  
  
“My gods, that was…. intense,” she commented.  
Hades sighed happily.   
“I told you, I wanted to worship you like you deserve,” he said considerately.   
“You’re so romantic these days…. What’s gotten into you, Hades?”  
“I just…. I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate you, darling.”  
“You’re so good to me, Hades.”  
it took no time at all for Persephone to fall asleep, nuzzled against Hades’ chest. He found himself soon drifting into sleep’s company as well.   
  
Several hours later, Hades awoke. He and Persephone were still curled up by the fireside, wrapped in various blankets, pillows, and covered in flower petals. The fire had died down but was still burning; the log a brazen charcoal ash with orange embers that glowed in between the cracks. Looking at her sleeping peacefully, he took her hand and pulled it to his lips, kissing it affectionately. An idea came to him as he touched her fingers idly while she slumbered, her breath faintly giving his skin a light chill from the sensation. Lacing his fingers through her own, gentle rays of pink and blue light burst from the hold, eventually swirling together to form a beautiful lilac incandescence. His eyes glowed white as he took his other hand to hold hers while she slept. She stirred slightly however, sensing his touch, inadvertently squeezing his fingers as she still laid asleep. Black and silver wisps of magic swirled around their intertwined hands, until he softly released his delicate touch upon Persephone’s finger. His eyes resumed their normal coloring, as he gave a soothing sweet kiss on her forehead. He smiled while the wisps of black and silver began to swirl around her knuckle, leaving a dazzling ring with black gold and numerous black diamonds remaining on her finger as a result of his quiet display of power.

© daalex 2019  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Quartus Manus is the medical name for the ring finger.
> 
> tried to back off of my usual fluids > feelings and show that feelings can be just as important as fluid, on occasion. also tried to go the tenderotica direction. might have worked, might not. idk. y'all still gon' read it tho.  
> PSA-- Intertwined Destiny will be concluding soon. this is the beginning of the end. thank you for coming along on this wild and crazy ride.
> 
> Hermes says to slam the kudos button. and i say thank you, for all of the hits/kudos/comments as well.


End file.
